St. Lamia
Recommended Spheres: #Muramasa #Sacred Jewel #Beast Blade #Holy Blade #Mech Sword #Gilded Pearl Recommended Items: ''' #Cure x10 #High Cure x7 #Divine Light x3 #Ore, Seal or other (Stimulant, Holy Water, etc) as needed by Quest. #Revive #Fujin Potion for healers Volcano Eldent '''Zone Monsters: Thief Leon (Drops: Red Pelt), Witch Liza (Drops: Red Grass), Warlock Liza, Redcap (Drops: Red Drop, Green Grass), Salamander (Drops: Fire Eye, Red Claw), Orthos (Green Drop, Blue Grass), Fire Idol, Beast Zegar, Head Thief Leon Zone Drops: '''Fire Eye, Red Claw, Green Grass, Red Drop (Redcap), Lynn Feather, Red Grass, Blue Grass, Gospel Stone, Karma Stone, Fujin's Eye (Lava), God Stone (Lava) '''Boss: Lava Phoenix tip: Obviously you want to run units that counter the Fire Element but keep in mind when Lava Phoenix uses it's Brave Burst (Which can be back to back during rounds) it will heal itself anywhere from 4000-4900 Hit points. Be sure to bring in a squad that can deal damage through that heal while also keeping your party up to save yourself from a few tears and a few lost gems. - Grimm Lionlaw, Sage of the Frontiers (talk) '' Tip 2: In addition, it is possible to counter the Lava Phoenix's regeneration with poison, which does 9000 damage per turn for two turns. You can achieve this either by equipping the sphere Poison Shiv or having a unit with a poisoning brave burst such as Ramia/Scylla or Medusa/Zahhak. You can also curse or paralyze it to prevent the boss from using the regen. '''Other Zone Drops (Monster source not verified): '''Hard Bone (Used for : Aries Flute) Sacred Mt. Craylia '''Zone Monsters: 'Ramia, Rantoul, Sahuagin, Pirate Verica, Priest Merith, Water Idol, Zephu Zone Drops: Green Drop (Ramia, Scylla), Green Grass (Sahuagin, Scylla), Red Drop (Sahuagin), Red Bug, Red Pelt (Rantoul), Buru Nut (Ramia), Water Eye, Red Grass, Fujin's Eye (Captain Mega), Prized Stone (Undine) Boss: Scylla is subsceptible to paralyze. 2 Falma, 2 Emilia, Phoenix. Paralyze first one with BB and kill off while Phoenix defends, repeat. Easy fight. Boss: Legtos is subsceptible to paralyze. Boss: '''Captain Mega is either immune to paralyze or has a extremely high resistance. Unsuccessful on 12 tries (3 Falma, 1 Emilia). '''Boss: '''Loch Ness is not as difficult as Undine was but his poison can be annoying. Follow the same set up as if you were fighting Undine in regards to being able to restore health frequently and utilizing Thunder based units and Loch Ness will be a piece of cake! -(Alternative): Loch Ness is really easy compare to Undine. He is also subscetable to paralyze. I was able to paralyze him with BB for three rounds before he could do anything. Just make sure you use one BB for each round (2 Flama and Emilia). Undine is harder to land paralyze however. I don't ever recall landing paralyze on her. '''Note: '''Just completed a run with 3 Falma, Emilia, Phoenix with Eze support (no Falma or Emila available). 100% success rate with paralyze, used 10 times. Extremely easy fight when paralyze. '''Boss: Undine can use her Brave Burst three times in one round. Yep! So beware, you will want to run either a very strong Thunder element team or counter with being able to get close to full HP every so often. Ways to counter this would be running God Tree Eltri (if you have a friend that runs him as a leader) Running a Thunder based healer with decent levels (High Dancer May) and/or if you have Holy Shot Heidt, he can increase your crystal drops from combos during each round which includes Heart Crystals alongside Brave Crystals. - Grimm Lionlaw, Sage of the Frontiers (talk) -(Alternative strategy): You can choose to bring Phoenix along with another healer as well, preferbably Dancer May. Phoenix will have to defend but he's there to provide his heals/3-round. By the end of 3 rounds you can use the 2nd healer and repeat. This is assuming you have units that are either Thunder base or can be cured up to sustainable levels each round via Phoenix. By the 4th or 5th round, after using your 2nd healer, Phoenix should be full and you can BB again. Your friend support should be one that increases your damage output as this is vastly more useful than choosing one for support. You lose one damage dealer but gain a 50% boost in addition to yours. The quicker you take her down the easier the fight is. I am using 2 lv10 Sky Knight Falma, lv27 Emilia, lv17 May and lv40 Phoenix. My team is low level but easily clear the stage. -Undine's BB has a good chance of landing Sickness on the unit. -Undine is extremely resistant or immune ot paralyze. 3 Falma, 2 Emilia, Phoenix with 10 BB's to paralyze with zero success. Other Zone Drops (Monster source not verified): 'Water Eye, Red Bug, Buru Nut, Red Pelt, Red Drop , Red Grass, Green Grass, Purple Drop, Lynn Feather, Fujin's Eye, Divine Light ('Undine Confirmed) Blood Forest Zone Monsters: '''Fairy, Trent, Polevik, Bandit Zaza, Geomancer Claris, Head Bandit Zaza, Earth Idol, Archer Lario '''Other Zone Drops (Monster source not verified): '''Red Bug, Earth Eye, Bara Nut, Green Drop, Red Fang, Lynn Feather, Green Grass, Red Grass, Spirit Stone, Fujin's Eye, Hard Bone, Red Bone, Angel Tear, Worn Fang, Gospel Stone, Worn Fang (World Tree Altro) Mt. Wistorea '''Zone Monsters: Minotaur, Sylph, Aero, Sky Pirate Grafl, Dancer May, Thunder Idol, Weiss, Mimic (rare), Bat Mimic (rare) Zone Drops: Red Claw, Red Bone, Thunder Eye, Buru Nut, Don Nut, Suzu Nut 'Strategies' Boss: Thunderbird Note #1: Susceptible to Weakness. Weakness will last 2 rounds. Note #2: Above average resistance to Poison. Poison will do 8000 damage each round while active. Note #3: Immune to Paralyze. Note #4: Mimics have 15000 HP, Bat Mimics have 50000 HP, Aero has 4300 HP, and Sylph has 6500 HP. Secluded Sanctuary Zone Monsters: Priestess Maria, Archangel, Sage Mimir (Drops: yomi feather), Light Lord Mimir, Fairy, Ramia, Unicorn, Light Idol, Luna Cave of Malice 'Zone Monsters: 'Orthos, Medusa, Lilin, Skeleton King, Sorceress Lily, Minotaur, Dark Idol, Mifune St. Lamia Palace '''Zone Monsters: '''All St. Lamia monsters except Elemental Idols